Xanthas Myre
Male Human Fighter 1st level Chaotic Neutral Str. 16 (+3) Dex. 12 (+1) Con. 15 (+2) Int. 11 (+0) Wis. 12 (+1) Cha. 11 (+0) HP-12 AC-17 touch-11 flat-16 Initiative-5 BA-1 Grapple-4 Speed-20ft (base-30ft load-light (73lb) ac-light) Fort. 2+2=4 Reflex 1+0=1 Will 1+0=1 +4 Melee, longsword 1d8+3 (19/x2) slashing +4 Melee, heavy mace 1d8+3 (20/x2) bludgeoning +4 Melee, silvered dagger 1d4+3 (19/x2) piercing +2 Ranged, light crossbow 1d8 (19/x2) piercing Medium 6'0", 160lb, 19yrs. short-cropped brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin Speaks Common Skills - Climb 2+3=5 (-4 ACP) Craft(Blacksmithing) 1+0=1 Craft(Weaponsmithing) 1+0=1 Craft(Armorsmithing) 1+0=1 Jump 2+3=5 (-4 ACP) Swim 1+3=4 (-8 ACP) Ride 4+1=5 Listen 0+1=1 Spot 0+1=1 Feats - Power Attack Cleave Improved Initiative Racial Traits - extra feat at first level 4 extra skill points at first level, 1 at every additional level Class Abilities - Bonus Feat Weapon and armor proficient Shield proficient Background Born as a citizen of the Empire of Solmaria, he comes from a moderately rich blacksmithing family and attended his father as an apprentice. Seeing all the knights and adventurers as a boy growing up incited him to strike out on his own to get a taste of personal valor and whatnot. He has spent the last four years of his life as a caravan mercenary (and has plenty of interesting tales to tell i.e. has never even seen a kobold, much less, know what one is) becoming very bad at gambling while earning a pay he feels is "below him". As he has hit an all-time low in the money department by way of gambling and losing his horse and everything that comes with it, he is seeking a group of adventurers to help him get his life back on track. Personality Easy-going, tends to keep to himself simply because he tends to only think of himself. Understands the importance of adventuring in a party, as the mutual gains are generally more than if he were out on his own. Holds a "to-each-his-own" philosophy, he doesn't care who you are or what you do, just as long as you leave him out of it. He strives to become a hero of which songs are made of, he is very idealistic in this area and holds knights and the like in high regard. Lies continuously about his past...present...and if he can manage, future... Xanthas does not concern himself with the laws and ordinances of the Empire or any other state for that matter, he feels he holds a certain diplomatic immunity, as he does not consider himself part of society anymore. Appearance Standing at six feet, Xanthas looks neither comely nor homely. He wears his hair short and unkempt, with a "spade"-trimmed goatee. The only color in his face besides the sunburnt brown are his sapphire blue eyes. He wears a well-kept chain-link shirt displayed over a blue undershirt and armor padding. His heavily worn leather breeches, that must have surely been a lighter brown at one time, hang from his waist by a black leather belt holding both a longsword and mace of no great value to either side and a belt pouch. On his back is strapped a mahogany cloak flowing down just past his knees, whose once lustrous sheen, is all but lost in cacophony of mud and weather stains and hairline tears. Concealed beneath the cloak are a blackwood crossbow, a "Normon"-type shield, and a leather backpack. Under his left arm hangs a silver-engraved drinking horn and on his left calf, a blatantly conspicuous silvered dagger. His attire of well-traveled wear clashes with a pair of white and black leather boots that still stink of a tannery, he flaunts them proudly and when asked about them says: "They even came with a free pair of foot-socks!" Armor - Chainshirt (25lb) +4 +1 Heavy Steel Shield (15lb)+2 Traveler's Outfit (5lb) Longsword (belt right 4lb) Heavy Mace (belt left 8lb) Silvered Dagger (left calf 1lb) Light Crossbow (left shoulder 4lb) Belt Pouch (right hip .5lb) (holding) - 25 bolts (2.5lb) Backpack (center back 2lb) (holding) - flint & steel whetstone (1lb) waterskin (4lb) Drinking Horn (left underarm 1lb) Moneys - Gold 25 Silver 4 Copper 3 Category:Humans Category:Fighters